Dante (DC Comics)
Dante ist ein Schurke aus dem Prime Earth-Lauf der DC Comics. Er ist der zentrale Gegenspieler aus den Green Arrow-Comics, obwohl er bisher größtenteils aus dem Hintergrund agiert. Dante ist der Anführer des Ninth Circles, einer Terroristenbank die Schurken finanziert und geheim Einfluss auf Star City übt. An Bord eines massiven Flaggschiffs, der Inferno, überwacht Dante sein Reich und lässt entführte Sklaven einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen um sie zu loyalen Handlanger zu machen, die daraufhin durch ein rituelles Bad in brennender Lauge "wiedergeboren" werden. Auch Dantes Körper ist vollkommen verbrannt. Obwohl der Ninth Circle nach einer langen Fehde mit Green Arrow herbe Rückschläge hinnehmen muss, kann Dante dem Chaos unbeschadet entgehen und bleibt nach wie vor als Kopf des Ninth Circles aktiv. Biographie Vergangenheit Dante ist der Anführer des Ninth Circles, einer enigmatischen Schurken-Organisation, die als Schurken-Bank fungiert und unter anderem Kredite an Superschurken und Terroristen auszahlt. Als Anführer der Organisation hat Dante den Vorsitz des Vorstands des Ninth Circles inne; allerdings frönen die meisten Vorstandsmitglieder eigenen Projekten und treffen sich nur gelegentlich persönlich an Bord der Inferno, Dantes festungsartigem Flaggschiff in internationalen Gewässern, wo auch ein Großteil des Vermögens des Circles gelagert wird. Durch den Sklavenhandel der Untergrundmenschen lässt Dante monatlich menschliche Sklaven an Bord der Inferno bringen. Dort lässt er ihnen eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen und sie so zu loyalen Handlangern machen, bevor sie als Zeichen der "Wiedergeburt" in ein Bad kochender Lauge getaucht werden. Nachdem sie als "Verbrannte" aus dem Laugebad hervorkommen, sind sie vollwertige Handlanger des Ninth Circles. Auch Dantes Körper ist völlig verbrannt, es ist aber nicht bekannt, ob dies durch das Laugebad geschah. Verschwörung gegen Oliver Queen Da sowohl Moira Queen als auch Cyrus Broderick, der C.F.O. von Queen Industries, Vorstandsmitglieder des Ninth Circles sind, kann der Ninth Circle Queen Industries als Front und als lukratives Geschäftsprojekt nutzen. So verkaufen sie High-Tech-Waffen in Kriegsgebiete oder finanzieren Projekte, die insgeheim den Zielen des Ninth Circles dienen. Allerdings findet Oliver Queen die mysteriösen Vorgänge in seiner Firma schließlich suspekt und beginnt, nachzuforschen. Als Broderick davon erfährt, informiert er den Vorstand des Ninth Circles in einer Videokonferenz. Er behauptet, dass Queen zwar ein Narr ist, ihnen aber schon lange ein unwissentlicher Verbündetet ist und sie ihn daher nicht einfach töten sollten. Dante schaltet sich ein und fügt an, dass Oliver zuerst in den Ruin getrieben werden muss und unter einem Berg von Beweisen begraben werden muss, damit er für die Verbrechen des Ninth Circle verantwortlich gemacht werden kann. Nach einem Militärcoup in seinem Heimatland versucht Arnab Kanoot, ein Geschäftspartner Dantes, aus Abu Dhabi zu fliehen. Währenddessen steht er mit Dante in Kontakt und verrät ihm, dass er zwar plant ihm seine Schulden zurückzubezahlen, dass seine Konten aber aufgrund des Coups eingefroren sind. Dante wirft ein, dass Kanoot dennoch genug Geld hatte um eine Privatmiliz zu bezahlen, ihn über die Grenze zu schmuggeln und verteidigend behauptet Kanoot, dass er all seine Finanzmittel in sein eigenes Leben stecken muss. Dante entgegnet jedoch, dass Kanoot mit dieser Annahme falsch liegt und tatsächlich wird Kanoot fast im selben Moment von einem von Dantes Verbrannten ermordet; auf seinen gekochten Augen werden Münzen des Ninth Circle hinterlassen. Nachdem Oliver Queen als Green Arrow Queen Industries gestürmt und Cyrus Broderick dort fast getötet hat, kontaktiert dieser Dante auf der Inferno. Dante macht Broderick deutlich, dass er extrem wütend ist und nicht mehr viel Geduld für Broderick über hat. Broderick hingegen beteuert seine Unschuld, woraufhin Dante mit der Attentäterin Shado sprechen will, die Oliver eigentlich ermordet haben sollte. Broderick antwortet, dass Shado bereits auf der Jagd nach Green Arrow ist und Dante wird plötzlich von Shados Tochter Emiko angesprochen, die wütend behauptet, dass er die Loyalität ihrer Mutter nicht infrage stellen soll. Düster wendet sich Dante Emiko zu und behauptet, dass er ein Bänker ist und dass es Emiko daher sicher nicht überraschen wird, dass jemand für dieses Versagen bezahlen muss. Nach einem missglückten Angriff auf Oliver zieht sich Shado vorerst zurück und wird später Dante zugeschaltet, der sich mit Emiko auf der Brücke der Inferno befindet. Während er sich ein Glas Wein einschenkt, murmelt er, dass Queen weitaus unvorhersehbarer und gefährlicher ist als angenommen und Shado daher eine vertrackte Situation noch schlimmer gemacht hat. Shado nimmt die Schuld für ihr Versagen auf sich, fügt aber an, dass Emiko eine würdige Schülerin ist und dass es eine schlechte Investition wäre, sie für Shados Versagen büßen zu lassen. Dante erhebt daraufhin sein Weinglas und behauptet, dass er auf Olivers Tod angestoßen hat, als Shado ihm davon berichtet hat, da er nur eine Grundregel hat - den Gegner zu töten, bevor er einen selbst tötet. Er behauptet, dass Shado - entweder durch Verrat, oder schlichte Inkompetenz - nun selbst zum Feind geworden ist und er erhebt daher sein Glas auf sie. Die Konversation wird allerdings von Emiko unterbrochen, die behauptet, dass die Situation noch nicht völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Sie verweist auf das ankommende Frachtschiff, welches eine neue Ladung Gefangener herbringt, und erkennt, dass sich Black Canary auf diesem Schiff versteckt hat. Als diese versucht, die Inferno zu infiltrieren, wird sie daher von Dante und Emiko überrascht und mit einem Betäubungspfeil ausgeschaltet um als Köder für Oliver zu dienen. Zufrieden behauptet Dante, dass Emiko wahres Talent bewiesen hat und sogar ihre Mutter übertreffen könnte. Er führt Emiko und Black Canary nun in seine Taufkammer, wo gerade einige der erworbenen Sklave in der kochend heißen Lauge verbrannt werden, um zu Verbrannten zu werden. Dieses Schicksal plant er auch für Oliver Queen und Black Canary. Einige Stunden später lässt sich Dante in einem Erpresservideo zu Oliver Queen durchschalten. Er offenbart, dass er Dinah gefangen hat und schlägt einen Tausch am Pier 57 vor - er will den Laptop mit den Finanzdaten des Ninth Circle zurückerhalten, den Oliver Broderick stehlen konnte. Während er abwartet, foltert Dante Black Canary mit Feuer und spricht währenddessen von dessen reinigender Wirkung. Gleichzeitig planen Green Arrow und John Diggle einen Plan, die Inferno zu infiltrieren und Black Canary zu retten. Bevor er richtig mit der Folter beginnen kann, wird Dante informiert dass der Vorstand des Ninth Circles auf der Inferno eingetroffen ist. Um sie zu treffen, verlässt Dante den Raum und überlässt die Folter Emiko und Shado. Zum selben Zeitpunkt treffen auch die anderen Vorstandsmitglieder des Ninth Circles zu einem Treffen auf der Inferno ein; ein Vorstandsmitglied, das per U-Boot andockt, wird von Oliver und Diggle überwältigt, die die Kutte und Maske des Mannes stehlen um das Treffen der Anführer zu infiltrieren. Der versammelte Vorstand des Ninth Circle - einschließlich des maskierten Diggles - beginnen nun, über ihre Operationen zu sprechen. Dante merkt an, dass einige mittelöstliche und nordafrikanische Nationen kurz davor sind, ein Friedensabkommen zu schließen, was dazu führen würde dass der Ninth Circle in dieser Region schwieriger an lukrative Geschäfte kommen würde, da er keine Waffen mehr verkaufen könnte. Noch während die Gruppe berät, was zu tun ist, offenbart sich plötzlich Diggle und rammt dem Vorstandsmitglied neben ihm seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Er flieht aus dem Raum um zu Oliver, Black Canary und Emiko aufzustoßen, wird jedoch von Dante und den Verbrannten verfolgt. Die Gruppe erreicht die Taufkammer, wo Dante die gefesselte Shado losschneidet und faucht, dass Emiko sie verraten hat und Shado diese Schande nur reinwaschen kann, indem sie Emiko tötet. Bevor dies geschehen kann, konfrontiert Black Canary Dante allerdings. Sie stößt einen mächtigen Sonarschrei aus, mit dem sie Dante von den Füßen wirft und in den Laugebottich schleudert. Kurz darauf wird die Inferno durch von Oliver platzierte Sprengsätze zerstört und sinkt auf den Boden des Ozeans - mit ihr versinken ein Großteil der Verbrannten sowie sämtliche auf der Inferno gelagerten Kunstschätze und Finanzreserven. Dante ist unauffindbar und wird für tot gehalten. Rückkehr Während Shado Monate später an einem Schrein auf dem Mount Fuji betet, wird sie überraschend von maskierten Assassinen angegriffen. Sie kann sie alle ausschalten, doch plötzlich erscheint Dante vor ihr. Shado ist überrascht, Dante lebendig zu sehen und dieser murmelt enttäuscht, dass Shado immer so ein effektives Werkzeug war. Er offenbart, dass er fünfzig weitere Ninjas in Bereitschaft hat, die nur auf seinen Befehl warten, dass er aber bereit ist, Shado und Emiko die Zerstörung der Inferno zu vergeben, wenn sie ihm dafür einen Dienst erweist. Als Shado fragt, was Dante dafür von ihm verlangt, offenbart Dante dass er will, dass Shado Moira Queen tötet - diese hat durch ihre Fehlentscheidungen in Star City das Vertrauen des Ninth Circles verloren. Moira versucht währenddessen, die Situation zu retten indem sie einiges Gold aus der versunkenen Inferno birgt und sich damit aus ihrer Schuld freikaufen will. Mit dem Gold, dass sie in den Katakomben unter Queen Industries lagert, kontaktiert Moira kurz darauf Dante, dem sie es zur Widergutmachung darbietet. Dante entgegnet jedoch, dass das Geld sowieso dem Ninth Circle gehört und Moira nichts hat, was sie ihm darbieten kann. Er erwähnt zudem, dass Broderick seine Schuld bereits bezahlt hat, da er von Shado ermordet wurde. In selben Moment erscheint die Shado in der Kammer und feuert einige Pfeile auf Moira ab. Es kommt zu einem größeren Konflikt, als auch Green Arrow, Emiko und Black Canary in der Kammer erscheinen. Der Konflikt endet, als Moira Emiko mit einem Pfeil niederschießt. Im selben Moment schaltet sich Dante wieder über den Monitor ein. Er behauptet, dass er die Katakomben, in denen sich die Gruppe befindet, einst für einen würdigen Tempel für den Ninth Circle hielt, dass ihm aber nun klar ist, dass er in Wahrheit ein Altar ist - und Altare sind geschaffen um etwas zu opfern. Mit diesen Worten aktiviert er einen Mechanismus, der den Raum in sich zusammenstürzen lässt. Moira und auch Merlyn können sich in das Zentrum der Kammer retten, wo ein Podest wie ein Fahrstuhl hervorfährt und sie an die rettende Oberfläche trägt. Allerdings stürzt Shado Moira hinterher und duelliert sich mit ihr, was letztlich zu Moiras Tod führt. Während auch das Gold in die Tiefe sackt, behauptet Dante höhnisch, dass das Gold des Ninth Circles unter den Trümmern hervorragend und sicher gelagert sein wird, bevor er die Verbindung kappt. Andere Auftritte Arrowverse Seinen ersten Auftritt außerhalb der Comics hat Dante im Arrowverse; genauergenommen in der Serie Arrow. Er fungiert als sekundärer Antagonist der siebten Staffel, nachdem er einige Zeit als drohender Schurke impliziert wurde. Er wird von Adrian Paul dargestellt. Im krassen Gegensatz zu seinem verbrannten Äußeren und seinem knallroten Anzug erscheint Dante in Arrow als gewöhnlicher Mann. Wie in der Comicvorlage ist Dante ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Ninth Circle, ist allerdings nicht der Anführer der Organisation - diese Rolle hat Emiko Queen inne. Dante erscheint zuerst als mysteriöser und ungesehener Verbündeter des Verbrecherlords Ricardo Diaz, dem er die Longbow Hunters zur Verfügung stellt, damit diese ihm bei der Rückeroberung von Star City helfen. Später tritt Dante in seiner Rolle als Anführer des Ninth Circles und als Verbündeter von Emiko auch direkt in Erscheinung. Galerie DanteWein.png|Dante gießt sich Wein ein DanteGlotzt.png|Dante beobachtet die "Taufe" eines Verbrannten DanteFälltLauge.png|Dante stürzt in die Lauge DanteIstZurück.png|Dante kehrt zurück und konfrontiert Shado DanteAufBildschirm.png|Dante spricht zu der Gruppe unter Queen Industries Trivia * Der Name Dantes, seiner Organisation, sowie ihrer höllischen Aufmachung basiert auf der Göttlichen Komödie, einem Werk von Dante Alighieri. Übersetzung Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Green Arrow-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Lebendig